Oh Canada
by CassieVulcanStarFleetCommand
Summary: Canada's feeling ignored on the most important day of the year... Does anyone really love him? Does anyone really care? He's not sure at this point... I mean after all, he's been overlooked once again on his birthday.


Every year it was the same thing...

You would think that by now he would be used to it, but he wasn't and it _hurt_. As he sat in his reserved seat in between America and England, poor little Canada had never felt more invisible. It was literally as if he could feel himself flickering in and out of visibleness, not even his dear Papa France had noticed him today what with all the commotion that was going on during the meeting and France always noticed him.

_"Oh mon cher Canada!_" He would gush as soon as Canada entered the meeting room,_ "Come over here and give Papa a kiss!"_ And always the pleaser Canada would oblige and press a kiss to his Papa's cheek before France would squeal in delight and talk his ear off as fast and as long as he could before being dragged away by England who would be muttering something about _"Talking to yourself again Frog?_" as he did and the meeting would begin.

That was how every meeting would begin, though sometimes England would mistake him for America, but generally that was it.

That is except when a meeting fell on, or around, July 1st.

... Which was today, in case you didn't get that.

Today was Canada's birthday and here he was surrounded not by red and white, but red, white and _blue_. America had decorated everything in the meeting room hours before anyone arrived. He had his flag pinned up in every corner, his colors gracing banners and streamers all across the room and red, white and blue balloons floating all over the place.

And of course a small envelope decorated to look like a tiny American flag rested on the large table in front of Each Country's place. They all knew what was inside but when America bounced into the meeting room looking far more excited than should be physically possible they all ripped open the invitations, pretending to look surprised and excited for the super-power Nation and eagerly began to squabble about the huge party that would be taking place in three days as it did every year on America's birthday. It was always the biggest event of the year as America always invited every last one of them over to his house and treated them to a good old fashioned American party that even England, sadly, admitted to enjoying.

But no one wished Canada a happy birthday.

_"Why does everyone always forget about me?"_ He thought to himself, slumping into his seat sadly as America eagerly told the nations about the several new fireworks that were being added to the show this year, _"Why must I be the invisible one? What is the point eh?"_

Kumajiro nuzzled his nose against Canada's hand, bringing the dangerously sad Canadian back to earth just in time to hear America exclaim, "And I don't like _need_ presents dudes, but I won't say no to new video games!" before he burst into his usual loud and obnoxious laughter. A few nations smiled, but most of them rolled their eyes ignoring the comment as a video game was truly a small price to pay in exchange for attending the largest party of the year.

None of this was making Canada feel any better...

And his thoughts were not getting any cheerier as the meeting went on. The poor Canadian was glanced over once again when it was his turn to speak, the pretty young maids that brought in their coffee on breaks completely ignored him in favor of paying attention to the dashing Frenchman that was winking at them suggestively and the only one that gave him any attention during lunch was his bear and the only conversation he had gotten from him was a rather emotional round of _"Who're you?"_

By the time the meeting was over, Canada was a wreck.

"Kumatchi... why... why am I even here?" He whispered during the car ride back to his home (the meeting had been held in America and though his brother wouldn't have protested him asking to stay the night Canada felt much more comfortable heading home alone in all his misery) but Kumajiro was fast asleep in the backseat and did not answer him despite the fat shiny tears that were streaming down his owner's face.

"What's the p-point," His voice shook as his tears turned into quiet sobs, "If I-I can't speak for my c-country... If I-I'm always alo-one," He sniffled, "W-why is Canada even *hic* h-here?"

Kumajiro, still fast asleep, said nothing.

Canada whimpered, taking one hand off the wheel to hurriedly wipe at his cheeks and take several deep breaths in. "Would it matter if I was gone? Would anyone even notice if America or - or Russia took over Canada? They don't n-need me..."

By the time he made it to his house in Ottawa the tears had dried to his face, leaving his eyes puffy and red, but hey at least red was his main color. Kumajiro raced ahead of him into the house going immediately from sleeping in the car to sleeping on the couch, completely ignoring him... just like everybody else.

Canada passed by him and headed to his room without a second thought.

It was his birthday... and he was so sad... so alone.

"Does anyone really care?" He whispered to himself as he slid under the warm covers of his bed, despite the early hour and stared into the darkness of the room. "Really... who would care about quiet old Canada eh? Maybe... maybe it would be better if I just -"

But the thought never passed his lips, for at that exact moment a soothing warmth began to pool inside of his chest, running down his sides and into his arms and legs. The empty feeling of being alone on his birthday and being ignored by his friends was evaporating and filling with something more happy and bright. The darkness was leaving him...

_"O Canada."_

It was funny how much his National Anthem sounded as if someone was suddenly remembering him, he knew that was the case for all his fellow nations, however... he had overlooked some people that would always remember him and his birthday.

_"Our home and Native Land."_

They were singing in BC, they were singing in New Brunswick, they were singing in Ontario, Quebec and PEI. All over his country his people were gathering in large groups and small groups and they were singing.

_"True patriot hearts, in all thy sons command."_  
_"With glowing hearts we see thee rise, the true north strong and free..."_  
_"From far and wide, O Canada, we stand on guard for thee."_

In Winnipeg a family had gathered in their backyard to stand around their country's flag and sing their birthday wishes to the home they loved. In Halifax a large group of people, most of them probably strangers to one another had gathered to sing the words they had known since childhood and praise the beauty of the country by coming together as one big family. In Whitehorse a young girl sat on the steps of her house singing to herself as she stared up at the flag in front of her house and a tiny smile lit her face as she did.

_"God keep our land."_  
_"Glorious and Free."_  
_"O Canada we stand on Guard for Thee."_

All of these people... were singing together, despite the time differences, despite not knowing the others, they were singing his song... they were singing for him.

"Because they love me..." Canada realized, eyes widening as the warmth spread through him farther, encasing him in a glowing loved feeling. "Because... they care..."

_"O Canada we stand on guard for thee!"_

All across his Nation people cheered at the end of the song, celebrating another glorious year of being Canadian and Canada smiled closing his eyes and seeing their smiling faces, their happiness, their love...

They were why he was there. His people loved him and he loved his people.

Canada didn't feel so alone anymore.


End file.
